I Want You (To Take Over Control)
by JulieandBeau4ever
Summary: Desperate to feel something, Bella became a reckless, making bad decisions, and dragging Jacob a long for the ride. But after her reckless behavior almost gets her killed. Bella doesn't want to decide anymore and she asks Jacob to take over. Dom!Jacob and Sub!Bella
1. Chapter 1

**I Want You (To Take Over Control)**

 **Summary: Desperate to feel something, Bella became a reckless, making bad decisions, and dragging Jacob a long for the ride. But after her reckless behavior almost gets her killed. Bella doesn't want to decide anymore and she asks Jacob to take over. Dom!Jacob and Sub!Bella**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Can You Control Me?**

 _"I do not want to be the leader. I refuse to be the leader. I want to live darkly and richly in my femaleness. I want a man lying over me, always over me. His will, his pleasure, his desire, his life, his work, his sexuality the touchstone, the command, my pivot. I don't mind working, holding my ground intellectually, artistically; but as a woman, oh, God, as a woman I want to be dominated. I don't mind being told to stand on my own feet, not to cling, be all that I am capable of doing, but I am going to be pursued, fucked, possessed by the will of a male at his time, his bidding."_  
― Anaïs Nin

* * *

Bella sat in the hospital bed, her right arm in a sling, staring at her blanket. The lecture Charlie gave her was still ringing in her ears. He couldn't believe that she'd thought it was a good idea to go cliff diving…alone…in the middle of a storm.

Jacob had been upset to. Not about the cliff diving part, she'd already suggested it and he'd agreed. It was the _'Alone'_ part that bugged him. She had promised him that they would do it together and then she'd gone ahead without him.

It was stupid. But so was every decision she'd made in since Edward left. At first, it had been about hearing Edward's voice, but that had stopped a while ago. So, why was she still doing dangerous things? What was wrong with her?

Charlie left the room, after informing her that she was grounded, and Bella didn't argue.

She was _tired._

She was tired of reckless. She was tired of dangerous. She was tired of trying to prove that she could make it on her own. It was obvious she couldn't do it anymore.

She was ready to let someone else take control. She was ready to let someone else make the decisions. She had spent her childhood constantly having to make the right decisions for her mother. Then she spent a few months with Edward taking the pressure off. He and his family had managed to keep her reigned in, letting her put up just enough fight to pretend she was in control while patiently holding her leash to keep her from jumping off cliffs.

Now, she was too free and there was no one to hold her back. No one to—

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked, interrupting her thoughts, and Bella looked at him, as if seeing him for the first time.

Jacob had been by her side this whole, going along with her crazy ideas, taking her to the hospital when she was hurt, making her laugh even when she wanted to cry. Jacob was the person she trusted most in the world right now.

But would asking him be taking advantage? She knew he had feelings for her. Would changing the dynamic of their relationship be a good idea? So far, she had been calling the shots and Jacob had just come along for the ride.

Bella almost jumped out of her skin when Jacob laid his hand over her free one. Bella looked up at Jacob again and he gave her a concerned look.

"Bella?" Jacob repeated her name, softly, squeezing her hand gently.

Bella's eyes filled with tears, as she realized how in over her head she was. She felt ashamed of herself for even considering asking. Jacob had his own life. He had a father to take care of, other friends to see, and school work to be doing. How could she possibly ask him to make her decisions? What would he say?

Bella bit her lip, looking away again, as a few tears slid down her face.

"Hey, honey, don't cry," Jacob sat on the edge of her bed, "Talk to me. Does your arm still hurt? Do you need me to get the nurse?"

Bella shook her head, and laid it on his shoulder, her tears soaking into his shirt.

"What do you need from me, Bella?" Jacob patted her back, and suddenly it all came bursting free.

"Control," Bella blurted, and she felt Jacob tense.

"What?" Jacob questioned, and Bella hurried to explain.

"I can't do it anymore, Jake. I thought I could, but…could you? Would you… control me?" Bella said, quickly, burying her face further into his shoulder, embarrassed.

There was a long silence between them and Bella was about to take it back, when Jacob placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her away to look her in the face.

Bella expected to see disgust or confusion, but Jacob's brown eyes were warm and full of understanding. He cupped Bella's face in his hands, a flicker of uncertainty crossing his face.

"Is that really what you want from me, Bells?" Jacob asked, softly, eyes scanning her face.

"Yes." The word tumbled out of her mouth, before she could second guess herself, "No…I don't want it. I _need_ it."

"Okay," Jacob took a deep breath, "What kind of…? I mean, how much control do you want me to have?"

"As much as possible," Bella said, starting to relax now that he'd agreed.

"Bella, this is serious," Jacob said, his eyes turning sharp, "You need to be more specific and we need to set up boundaries."

"I don't know how to explain," Bella glanced behind him at her open hospital door, where people were walking around, "I just want you to tell me what to do. I feel so lost. Like I'm drowning and no matter how much I try to swim the water keeps pulling me under and—"

"Bella," Jacob said her name, calmly, "You have to tell me what you expect from me. I don't want there to be any misunderstandings later, alright?"

Bella paused, and tried to put her thoughts into words.

"I need to know that someone's in control. These past few months, I've been out of control and I want you to..." Bella trailed off, "Just tell me what to do,"

"Bella, we go to different schools and I usually don't see you until the afternoon." Jacob gave her a patient smile, "How am I going to tell you what to do when I'm not there?"

"We could set up rules," Bella said, "Things to help me get through my day to day. At least until we see each other,"

"You can't just spend the whole day doing whatever I tell you." Jacob shook his head and Bella gave him a look.

"Why not?" she asked, and something sparked in Jacob's eyes.

"Get some rest, Bella," he ordered, gently, "Be good for the doctors and do whatever they tell you. I'm going to go do some research and I'll figure out how to make this work, alright honey?"

Bella nodded, the hole in her chest closing slightly.

"Thank you," she whispered, before closing her eyes and resting.

 _Just as he ordered._

* * *

 **Author's note: This was actually supposed to be a story about Victoria and Riley, where Victoria got used to Riley making decisions for her and didn't want him to stop. But I changed my mind and decided to go with Bella and Jacob**

 **Jacob is not a werewolf yet. Bella tried to cliff dives a few months after she saw Sam doing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Want You (To Take Over Control)**

 **Summary: Desperate to feel something, Bella became a reckless, making bad decisions, and dragging Jacob a long for the ride. But after her reckless behavior almost gets her killed. Bella doesn't want to decide anymore and she asks Jacob to take over. Dom!Jacob and Sub!Bella**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Can You Follow The Rules?**

 _"When a woman submits to a man, it's the most precious gift she can give. Herself. Unreservedly. The man has to respect and honor that gift above all else. Even if he respects nothing else in the world, he must respect the woman in his care. It's his sworn duty to protect, honor and cherish his submissive. To take care of her and provide a safe haven. Someone who would put his own needs above his woman's is no man."_  
 _― Maya Banks, Sweet Addiction_

* * *

Bella stayed in the hospital for two weeks and during those two weeks Jacob didn't bring up the subject again. She wanted to ask him if he was still okay with it, but Jacob seemed to have a lot on his mind.

It was the day before she got out of the hospital, that Jacob decided to talk about it. Charlie left the room to go to the bathroom and Jacob leaned over, from the chair he'd pulled up beside her bed.

"You still want to me to be in control?" Jacob whispered, watching Bella carefully, and Bella look down, embarrassed.

"I…um," she glanced at the door, worried that Charlie might come back.

"Look at me, honey," he ordered as he lifted her chin gently. "Answer me Bella,"

"Yes. I want you to be in control," Bella whispered, and Jacob smiled.

"Alright," Jacob smiled and rested his forehead against hers. "Meet me in my garage the day after tomorrow. We'll talk then,"

Bella nodded, happy that he hadn't changed his mind, and Jacob reached up, brushing a stray lock from Bella's face.

"Now, I want you to rest today and relax tomorrow," Jacob stated, sternly, "When you get out of the hospital, have Charlie order take out. You can read, watch television, or take a nap. Whichever you'd prefer, but you're to go to bed early. I want you well rested and alert the next time I see you, okay?"

"Yes, sir," Bella answered, softly, and Jacob kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you the day after tomorrow, honey," he promised, sitting back in his chair, just as a nurse walked into the room.

The rest of the visit was so normal, that Bella started to wonder if she imagined the conversation.

* * *

Bella showed up to Jacob's at the designated time, nervous as hell.

She walked into Jacob's garage.

"Hey, Bells," Jacob said, looking over his shoulder with a bright smile, from where he was working on the rabbit.

He set down his tools and turned around to face her, leaning his hip against the car.

"Hey, Jake," Bella smiled back, shyly, a faint blush on her cheeks, "Um…so…how do we do this?"

Jacob's smile faded, as he lazily looked Bella up and down, turning into a serious expression that made Bella shuffle her feet, uncertainly.

Had Jacob changed his mind? Was he about to tell her that he couldn't do it?

"Come here," Jacob said, and Bella obeyed, hesitantly moving away from the doorway.

She didn't know what Jacob had decided, but she trusted Jacob.

Walking over to Jacob, felt strange, with the intense way he was watching her. It made her overly conscious of the way she walked, and she stumbled a few times, before stopping a small distance away.

"Sit," Jacob said, gesturing to the crate beside him, and Bella went to sit down, "I wrote a few basic rules. Not a lot, because I want to discuss things with you, so take your time and read it. If there's anything that you're uncomfortable with, tell me,"

Jacob turned back around, and went back to work, while Bella read the rules.

 **1\. Bella will use her cellphone to stay in contact with Jacob through the day (Text or call)**

 **2\. Bella will pick three outfits in the morning to wear, text Jacob a picture of the outfits and let him make the final decision.**

 **3\. Bella will text/call Jacob during lunch to connect and let him know how her day is going.**

 **4\. . If someone asks Bella to do something, go somewhere, etc. Bella will ask Jacob's permission before agreeing and/or disagreeing**

 **5\. After school, Bella will head straight to Jacob's house and Jacob will decide what they will do for the afternoon.**

 **6\. Bella will text Jacob a picture of what she's wearing to bed. Jacob has the right to veto outfit.**

 **7\. Bella will call Jacob before she goes to sleep**

"There aren't that many rules," Bella said, a little surprised, and Jacob put down his tools, turning to face her.

"Those are just a few things that I came up with," Jacob stated, pulling a crate to sit across from her, "What do you want?"

"I…" Bella swallowed nervously, "What else do you want?"

Jacob sighed, and gave her a look.

"This isn't going to work if you're afraid to tell me things," Jacob said, firmly, "Do you trust me, honey?"

"Yes," Bella said, immediately, there was no one she trusted more.

"Okay, then talk to me," Jacob demanded.

"I don't know what I want," Bella admitted, "I just…ugh!"

Bella buried her face in her hands in frustration.

"We'll add that to the list," Jacob said, holding out his hand for the paper.

Bella handed it over, a little confused, and Jacob pulled a pen from behind his ear. He wrote something down, and then handed her the paper.

 **8\. Bella will** **communicate with Jacob. She will tell Jacob what she wants, when she needs something, when she wants to do something, when she wants Jacob to do something for her and/or if something doesn't work for her.**

 **9\. Bella will tell Jacob one thing that she wants every day.**

Bella smiled, glancing up from the paper, to Jacob, who was watching her, waiting for her to say something.

"Thank you," Bella finally settled on, and Jacob nodded in response.

"Now, do you want me to touch you?" Jacob asked, and Bella frowned, "When you're upset, or frustrated, or whatever?"

"I…yes, that would be nice," Bella said, and Jacob smiled, placing his hand on her knee.

"I want to make sure that we establish boundaries," Jacob stated, "I know that you…we want different things in our relationship and I haven't exactly made my feelings a secret,"

"Jacob…" Bella trailed off, when Jacob held up his hand for her to be quiet.

"I want you to know that I will never take advantage of the trust you've given me. I won't be expecting you to reciprocate my feelings anytime soon," Jacob said, calmly, taking her hand in his, "I will put our friendship and your wellbeing first and foremost,"

Bella said nothing, shocked that Jacob would just lay it all out there.

"You don't have to say anything, but nod your head if you're on the same page," Jacob stated, and Bella nodded, slowly, "Good,"

There was a moment of silence, between them, as they stared into each other's eyes. Then Jacob cleared his throat and smiled, mischief in his eyes.

"Now, do you want me to spank you?" Jacob asked, waggling his eyebrows, and Bella giggled.

"Is that going to be my punishment for disobeying the rules?" Bella asked, and Jacob shrugged.

"Could be," he paused, "Want to see how it feels?"

Bella couldn't suppress the tremor that ran through her body. She'd never been spanked before, not even by her parents.

"O-okay," Bella stuttered, and Jacob gestured for her to stand up and turn around.

"Bend over," Jacob said, his voice thick, and Bella wanted to turn around and see his face.

Bella felt silly, as she bent over. Her face burned and her chest felt tight, while she waited for Jacob to… _spank her._

Jacob swatted at her softly on the ass and Bella bit her lip.

"So?" Jacob asked.

"I-I'm not sure," Bella swallowed, "I barely felt it. Can you do it again?"

Bella shut her and arched her back, giving Jacob better access to her ass.

 _Smack_.

The sound of Jacob's palm striking Bella's ass echoed. Bella gasped, as pain lances up her spine and a moan forces its way from between her lips.

"Too hard?" Jacob question, and Bella trembled, feeling a wetness between her legs.

"N-no," Bella stuttered, softly, "M-Maybe you should try it one more time?"

"Is that what you want?" Jacob asked, and Bella nodded, quickly, "Hmm,"

Bella waited…and waited…and waited…

 _Smack._

"Th-thank you," Bella breathed, and Jacob inhaled sharply.

"Did you like that?" Jacob questioned, and Bella started to shake her head, "I guess we'll have to add not lying to the rules,"

Bella rubbed her thighs together, before turning around to face him, her face redder than a tomato.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Jacob stated, and Bella couldn't believe that she liked it.

She really _liked_ it.

"You can sit down now," Jacob said, and when Bella turned around, his eyes were dark, and he looked…pleased, "So, I don't think spanking will work as a punishment. Maybe a _reward_ ,"

Bella blushed harder, which she didn't think was possible, looking at her hands.

"Do you have something you want to say?" Jacob asked, and Bella licked her lips.

"Can…" Bella took a deep breath, "Can you do that again, sometimes?"

Jacob nodded, and Bella noticed his hands were trembling a little.

"Give me the rules," Jacob commanded, gently, and Bella handed them over, watching him write for a while, before he gave it back.

 **10\. If desired by Jacob or requested by Bella, Bella will be given spankings as a reward for good behavior. (though Jacob has the right to veto the reward if he has something else he wishes to give her instead.)**

 **11.** **Bella will not lie to Jacob when asked a direct question. If there's something she doesn't want to tell him and would prefer not to answer then she is entitled to use her safe word.**

"Safe word?" Bella questioned, aloud, and Jacob started to rub the back of his neck, before stopping his hand midway, and putting it back in his lap, folding his fingers together.

"You know, a word that means stop. It lets me know if you're feeling uncomfortable or if you can't do something, or whatever—" Jacob sighed, "Hold on a second,"

He got up and headed over to a shelf, picking up a book, flipping through pages, before giving it to her, and pointing at the passage he wanted her to read.

"Safe word. A safe word is a code-word or series of codewords that are sometimes used in BDSM to mean that a bottom or submissive is reaching a limit or for the Top/Dom to stop." Bella glanced at Jacob and he gestured for her to continue, "Safe words are agreed on by all participants. A safe word is generally used so that the bottom can scream "no, stop", etc. as much as he and/or she wants without really meaning it, and yet still have a way of indicating a serious desire that the scene stops. A safe word is usually a word that the person would not ordinarily say during a scene, such as red, tree, or even safe word."

"A common request to check status, is to ask "What is your color?" In addition to red and yellow, green is a common safe word used to indicate, "I'm fine" Jacob added, when Bella didn't continue, "If used, the safe word should be respected unconditionally. After the safe word is used, the activity is over, inflicting pain or any physical forcing should be stopped and all restraints should be removed immediately. The precise safe word should be discussed clearly; if one is used to one word and the other used to another word, there is little harm in agreeing that either word will act as a safe word,"

"BDSM? Restraints?" Bella questioned, and Jacob shrugged.

"I told you that I would do some research," Jacob stated, matter-of-factly, "What you're asking for is known as Total Power Exchange, or TPE for short."

"What?" Bella leaned forward, curious.

"The term refers to a relationship where the Dominant," Jacob gestured to himself, "has complete authority and influence over the submissive's," he gestured at Bella, "life, making most decisions,"

"Oh," Bella said, unsure what else to say.

She was relieved that she wasn't weird. If there was a term to describe what she wanted, then it couldn't have been as uncommon as she thought, right? There were other people out there. Other people who had the same desires as her.

She would have to look this stuff up when she got home.

"So, what's your safe word?" Jacob quizzed, drawing her out of her thoughts, "Or do you need more time to decide?"

"No, um…" Bella thought about it for a moment, "Dream Catcher,"

"Seriously?" Jacob smiled, chuckling a little to himself.

"Yes," Bella said, sure of herself.

It was easy to remember and random enough that no one would know what she was talking about if she said it in front of Charlie.

Bella gave the paper to Jacob, without him having to ask, and he added her information to it.

 **12.** **Bella's safe word is** ** _Dream Catcher_** **. If those words are said, then all activity will halt and Jacob and Bella will discuss the problem.**

 **13.** **Jacob's safe word is** ** _Rabbit_** **. If this word is spoken, then all activity will halt and Bella will not question Jacob about why until he is ready to discuss it.**

"You have a safe word too?" Bella questioned, and Jacob nodded, solemnly.

"You might ask me to do something that I might not be comfortable with or I might suggest something but find that I don't like it," Jacob looked a little uncomfortable, "I don't really think that I need it but it's better to be safe than sorry,"

"Okay," Bella agreed, and Jacob moved on.

"How do you want me to speak to you?" Jacob asked.

"What do you mean?" Bella questioned, and Jacob leaned forward.

"Like, _'You've been such a good girl for me, honey,_ " Jacob said, smiling, and reaching out to cup her cheek _, "I'm so proud of you for telling me the truth and trusting me to take care of you,"_

Bella felt a mix of pride, joy, and a little embarrassed.

"That's good," Bella said, softly.

"Or would you prefer negative talk," He grinned, "You want me to haul you over the coals, Bells?"

"I don't know…what exactly would that be like?" Bella asked, and Jacob pursed his lips, considering his words.

A smile flashed across his face briefly, and then he twisted his expression into a fierce scowl.

" _What you did was inexcusable."_ He spat the words at her, _"You put me in charge, because you knew that I would do what was best for you. So why are you being such a brat about it?"_

"I'm sorry," Bella said, before she could stop herself and winced.

 _"Sorry doesn't make anything better, Bella,"_ Jacob growled, _"What were you thinking?"_

Bella looked down, feeling ashamed, even though she hadn't done anything.

"Sort of like that," Jacob said, talking normal, and Bella didn't meet his eyes, "Bella?"

"Yes," Bella said, still looking at her feet.

"Look at me," Jacob commanded, and Bella submitted, lifting her head to look at him.

Jacob searched her eyes for a long time, and then smiled, softly, reaching out and patting her on the head.

"But you'd rather be good for me," Jacob said, softly, "Isn't that right, honey?"

"Positive is fine. Negative is okay too," Bella said, quietly, "If I break the rules. I'm not made of glass."

"I know," Jacob cupped her face in his hands, "But that doesn't mean that something can't make you uncomfortable,"

"I'm fine," Bella said, and Jacob stared before nodding.

"Alright, Bells," he pulled out his pen, tugging the paper from her hands, writing, while Bella twisted her hands, "Here,"

 **14**. **Jacob will give Bella positive, using pet names, soft touches, etc. when Bella has been good.**

 **15.** **Jacob will use the Negative approach when Bella has been bad, broken a rule, etc. (But Jacob will always make sure to follow negative approach with kind words and gentle treatment if it seems to badly affect her)**

"Collars," Jacob said, making Bella's eyes snap up from the paper to his face, "Do you want one?"

"Wouldn't that look weird in public?" Bella asked, and Jacob grinned.

"We don't have to get one that _looks_ like a collar. I just want to know if you want something that marks you as **_mine_** ," Jacob's eyes darkened as he said the last word, before he shook her head, "But that's completely up to you,"

Bella considered it. She imagined wearing a collar to school, being able to touch her neck during the day, whenever things got to be too much and she couldn't get to her phone. A piece of Jacob to take with her wherever she went.

"Yes," Bella breathed, the word barely coming out.

"Yes?" Jacob repeated.

"Yes, I'll wear your collar." Bella affirmed, before adding, "Well, maybe not a collar, but if you find something more inconspicuous, then I'll wear that,"

"I'll get right on it," Jacob promised, and they both stared at each other, before Jacob stood up, "I think that's enough for now. We can add more rules as we go along,"

"What now?" Bella asked, and Jacob raised an eyebrow, "I mean, what will you with me now, sir?"

Jacob's lips quirk up at the corner, before he turned back to the rabbit.

"Hand me the wrench," he ordered, and Bella handed him the wrench, "Good girl,"

Bella smiled, relaxing, grateful that things hadn't changed that much. At least, not yet.

They spent the afternoon like that. Jacob working on the rabbit, asking Bella to hand him tools, pass him drinks, and, once, asking her to go make him a snack. Bella mostly just sat on the crate, listening to the sound of Jacob's voice as he told her about stuff that had been happening on the reservation.

* * *

 **A/N: Jacob and Bella are just starting things. Jacob spent a lot of time online, goggling information, posing questions to people of the BDSM community, etc. But he still only has a very basic idea of what he and Bella are getting into. Bella doesn't know anything about BDSM, but she's going to do some research of her own. Both want the other to be comfortable. Bella worries that Jacob will find what she asked him to be a burden. Jacob worries about accidentally taking advantage of the power Bella has given him.**

 **Jacob likes being in control and the thought of Bella being his. But he hasn't phased yet, so he doesn't recognize his Alpha instinct for what it is.**

 **Bella doesn't like being in control and she likes the thought of belonging to someone and being wanted.**

 **There needs are compatible at a basic level, but there are still going to be a few rough patches while they find their groove.**

 **(Please note that I am not all that familar with Dom/Sub relationships. So If there is something I'm doing wrong, I would appreciate it if you tell me so that I can fix it :D )**

 **Thanks You. Please Favorite, Follow, Review, and let me know what you think.**


End file.
